


9-1

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	9-1

方炽的诊室，陈导和张准坐在咨询椅上说戏，甄心斜靠在窗边抽烟，用一双孤寂的眼睛看着他俩，自从KTV那件事后，张准再没跟他说过话，本来只在这边呆两天的谢丹怡也多留了一周，此时正在门口和周副导拉锯。  
“为什么我不能进去，”她显得有些神经质：“我只想看着他拍戏。”  
“这场戏是清场的，”周副导很无奈：“除了两个主演，全程只有陈导、我和几个工作人员参与，你还是去附近逛逛吧。”  
说着他关上门。眼看谢丹怡的脸消失在门外，张准松了口气，陈导拍拍他的肩：“你的私事呢，我不管，但这是工作。”  
张准点头表示知道了，陈导让工作人员准备，两个机位架起来，角度都很刁。张准的行头非常漂亮，水晶袖扣、提花领带、英伦风收腰窄领西装，头发拢得油亮，戴一枚低调的玛瑙耳钉，工作人员递他一只烟，给他点着，场记上来报板：“《入戏》，AB机，第206场，shot 2，take 1！”  
陈正森大喊一声：“Action！”  
红灯亮起，张准静静抽了阵烟，转过身，挑衅地看着甄心：“你不跟我睡，又不让我跟别人睡，你想怎么样。”  
这不是个问句，甄心惊慌地看了眼白墙：“高准……”  
张准朝他走过去，像盯住老鼠的猫儿，烟雾在精巧的面颊上缭绕，他在甄心面前停下，留出半个手掌的距离，高傲地仰视他，然后慢慢地，踮起脚尖，侧头贴上他的嘴唇。这是个漫不经心的吻，舔一舔，吸一吸，放开，再贴上去，舌头在唇缝上逗趣，按照剧本要求的，他流露出一种风骚挑逗的情态。  
甄心一直盯着他，紧盯着他看，那双眉目冷冰冰又火辣辣，嘴唇若即若离，从甄心的嘴唇舔到下巴，从下巴滑向喉结，一颗颗解开他衬衫的扣子，把手伸进去，在肌肉的每一处转折上停留，跟着落下唇瓣，把那里濡湿。他将抽了一半的烟递到甄心嘴边，烟嘴是湿的，微瘪，烟雾熏人的眼，甄心本想抵御这诱惑，终究还是妥协了，乖乖把烟叼住。  
张准耐心地舔他的胸口，轻咬他的腹肌，拨弄他的肚脐，接着跪下去，两手搭在他的皮带扣上。按常理，开拍前他们应该练习一下，甄心低头看着，担心他一次打不开，但是啪嗒一声脆响，张准抬头缠上他的视线，一侧嘴角放荡地勾起来，手上一气呵成解开他的裤子。  
两个机位，一个对着张准一个对着甄心，特写镜头里，张准桃红色的眼皮轻跳了一下，往下拨开甄心的内裤，做了个掏的动作。看起来他像是握着甄心了，其实只是模拟，隔着内裤，甄心硬邦邦地挺立着，左右微微地摆，张准闭上眼，光滑湿亮的薄唇缓缓张开，露出艳红的尖舌头，状似柔顺地舔上去。  
甄心接他的戏，昂起头重重哼了一声，脖子两侧的筋肉凸出来，好像是随着胯下淫荡的舔舐起伏，实则，张准的脸一下一下顶在他撑起的内裤上，没办法，距离只有那么一点点。甄心被顶得越来越硬，焦躁地吸着那半支烟，另一只手插进张准头发里，揉着捋着，刮擦他的耳骨，断断续续地骂：“妈的……妈的！”  
剧本上的动作说明写着：高准舔得很有技巧，熟练地吞吐，方炽享受着他带给自己的快感，同时嫉妒地质问他，质问他的放浪。  
“你给多少人舔过？”甄心抓起张准的头发，强迫他抬头看着自己，眼圈恶狠狠地红：“给男人。”  
张准想都不想，轻佻地答：“七个。”  
甄心一把将他拎起来，拎到自己面前，他是想骂他的，结果却像个笨拙的情郎，用一腔赤诚义无反顾地吻住他。张准被他搂着细细地哼，撩人得像没有骨头，甄心抓着他的领口用力扯，没扯开，再一使力，“叮”地一声，水晶领扣断成两截，弹出去掉在地上，张准懒洋洋地笑，愉悦地叹息：“九万港币……”  
他说的是领扣的价钱，甄心吃了一惊，稍一停顿的功夫，张准顺势抱住他的肩膀，凑到他耳边，几不可闻地说：“操我！”


End file.
